Deku's Rise
by TheGunmaster
Summary: A person's path in life can easily be changed by circumstance. Two massive actions changed Izuku Midoriya's life forever. He is now known as Deku, the worlds' greatest and most infamous villain. This is his story. Evil! Deku, Good! Shigaraki and OOC Bakugou
1. Chapter 1: Twisted Beginnings

**Deku's Rise Chapter 1**

 **Twisted Beginnings**

* * *

 _The world is cruel…_

A five-year old Katsuki Bakugou can only look on in horror as his friend Deku- Izuku Midoriya is a bloodied mess on the ground, a large hole blown clean through his abdomen, bleeding out on the playground sand. He falls to the ground and starts screaming in what he had done. He never meant to do what he did… he just meant to scare Deku like always. But he was sweating from running and playing in Recess, and the explosion was bigger than he thought.

 _And not all men are born equal._

"K-Kacchan, why did you do this? I thought we were friends" Izuku says before he passes out. The young blond-haired, brown-eyed boy curls into a ball and starts crying furiously in front of his victim and friend. He can't stop crying even as Izuku Midoriya is carted away to a nearby hospital. He cries until he's no longer physically capable of it.

* * *

 **Ten years later, in the basement of an innocuous-looking bar in Osaka…**

"Enji Todoroki aka Endeavour, what a rotten excuse of a "hero" if I've ever seen one" says a short boy with green eyes, wavy and shaggy dark green hair, and pale skin to Endeavour. The mighty redhead, fire Quirk hero is bolted onto a metal table, bolts going straight through his shins and forearms, and is stripped naked. The boy, dressed in a fine tuxedo without the overcoat, black dress shoes and black leather gloves. He's twirling a switchblade in a right hand as he speaks.

"What the hell do you know kid?! You're just a little psycho who suckered me from behind then literally bolted me to this table for God knows why!" Endeavour replies, the venom clear in the red-haired man's voice. The boy grins widely. "No reason? I actually have plenty of reason to hate your guts. Does the name Hisashi Midoriya ring a bell?" The boy asks as the boy flicks out the blade close to Endeavours face, slicing a gash in his right cheek, causing him even more pain and discomfort.

"No, should it?" Izuku scowls at him, raises his left hand and suddenly six knives from a nearby table stick themselves into Endeavours' shoulders and biceps. "Think Harder! Actually use that useless grey matter of yours! Ten years ago. A man with a fire Quirk burning down a house, and has a family at his mercy…" Izuku says. Endeavours's eyes widen in realization. "Now you remember. You killed that man without a second thought, you killed my Dad!" Izuku screams in his face. "Mom has never been the same! She's in a mental health centre now after she tried to kill herself! I visit, but it ain't the same! I can see it in her eyes... Mom is gone! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The boy says with tears in his eyes.

"… I'm going to die aren't I?" Endeavour asks, already knowing the answer. "What was your first clue?!" Izuku says with a dark chuckle. "Tell my son… his name is Shouto. Tell him I'm sorry for being hard on him" Endeavour asks, knowing his fate. Izuku smiles sadistically at him "Now why would I give you comfort in death?" He says with a snap of his fingers. A man in a fine tuxedo with black mist emanating from his hands and face, obscuring them and glowing yellow eyes with a strange metal brace around his neck walks down the steps into the basement. "Kirogiri, you know what to do with this piece of trash. I don't want his filthy blood contaminating me. But make it painful, I want to hear him _scream_ " Izuku says as he pockets his switchblade, and walks upstairs to the bar.

He pours himself a screwdriver, and starts drinking bitterly. The burn of the alcohol complimenting the burning anger he feels. As he hears screams coming from the basement he smiles and perks up a little. _"Is the death of Endeavour to your satisfaction Midoriya?"_ A digital voice asks through a nearby purple monitor. "Yeah. He almost ruined it by getting sentimental at the end. But tortured screams have a way of making me smile" is his reply as the horrid screaming continues, now echoing through the bar. Twirling the ice around in a circular motion with a small smile.

 _"Soon Young Midoriya you will debut yourself to the world…"_ the voice of Izuku's mentor and current legal guardian, the man only known to most as All for One, but is called "Sensei" by Izuku and his crew.

* * *

 _But some men can rise above..._

"And they will be very, very afraid" Sensei states matter of factly between a few coughs. Izuku finishes his drink and shatters the glass on the table, sporting a grin that would make even Stain shiver.

* * *

 _And turn the odds in their favour…_

* * *

"I can't wait Sensei. Finally my greatness will shine" Izuku replies. He then pulls out a picture of him and Bakugou from 10 years ago, before Bakugou blew him up and destroyed his family. "And I eagerly await our reunion _Kacchan"_ Izuku says to himself as he finally loses control thinking about all the awful things he wants to do to his former friend. He falls to the floor laughing still clutching said photo, his crazed laughter actually drowning out Endeavours last dying groans.

* * *

 _ **This is the story of how I became the greatest villain in history and how the entire world came to tremble or gape in awe at the mention of my name…** _

* * *

**To be continued.**

 **I hope you guys like this one. I sure had fun writing it. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Review, favourite and follow if you wish.**

 **You guys are the best.**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting Ice

**Deku's Rise**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Recruiting Ice**

* * *

 **The Villains Hideout and Bar, the next day…**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya is having a great day. He's smiling perversely as he enjoys Tequila shots as he watches a news report concerning Endeavour.

 _"At 7:30 pm today, the gruesome discovery of the body of Enji Todoroki was made. Mr. Todoroki aka the Hero Endeavour was the No. 2 hero in the world. He was found in a back alley badly mangled. We would show you, but the scene is too gruesome to show on television. But I can honestly say it was one of the most sickening sights in my life. Wounds all over and his stomach cut wide open and his own intestines wrapped around his neck. Above his mangled corpse were the words "Death to Fakes". As such, early suspicion is that the infamous hero killer Stain is responsible for this grotesque murder. Mr. Todoroki leaves behind a wife and 8 children"_

Having heard all he needs to hear, Izuku changes the channel to a Baseball game. "Y-ya know Kirogiri I love your work you know that?" He says in a very pleased tone. "Yes, you've said as much many times. I think you've had enough shots Izuku" Kirogiri replies to his inebriated boss. "Then could you please make me something to eat? Today's a day for celebration!" Izuku states happily. "Of Course Izuku, your usual?" "You know it Kirogiri!"

The screen nearby turns on _"Midoriya, did you send the information of Endeavours' misdeeds to the Media yet?"_ Sensei asks. "I have it taken care of; the evening news should be plastered with his arranged marriage and how much of an abusive prick he was to his kids and wife. I wouldn't want to be the guy in charge of damage control of THAT mess heh heh…" Midoriya replies as Kirogiri serves the "usual"; Dragon rolls, vegetable tempura and steamed rice with Iced green tea. "Thank you Kirogiri" "A pleasure as always Izuku"

You can almost visualize the eager smile on Sensei's face at this news _"Superb work my boy. With the news of Endeavours' misdeeds, perception of heroes will take a colossal blow. And that doubt will lead to us being able to recruit qualified people to our cause far easier. There is no better feeling than a well-laid plan coming together is there Midoriya?"_

"Nope" Izuku replies pleased as he pops a dragon roll into his mouth.

 **6 hours later, Todoroki residence…**

* * *

Saya Todoroki can only look on in horror as the truth about her Father and his horrific actions is revealed on national TV. Then the reality sets in _"My entire life has been a lie… I wished I believed you now Shouto"_ The white haired, blue eyed 16 year old thinks. Her blood is boiling. She wants to scream. All that time spent vying for her worthless father's affections, and her efforts to be a hero, all for nothing. She walks out of the room before All-Might issues his apology on behalf of the Heroes.

She cries in front of her house, hard. She's wearing a light blue tank, and a pair of white jeans with blue flats. She looks through her phone, and comes across the smiling face of Izuku Midoriya. "I wish I believed you as well Izuku".

She taps on his contract info and texts him "Izuku? Could you come and see me? We need to talk".

Not even 30 seconds later "I agree, but we should talk in private; I'm coming to pick you up instead".

"Where are you taking me?" She replies to him. "Home. Sensei owns a bar downtown and I live in the studio apartment above it" Is his reply.

"Who's Sensei?" Saya asks him. "You'll find out soon enough ;)"

 **10 minutes later…**

* * *

A limousine pulls up to Saya sitting on her houses' steps. The driver walks out, and opens the rear door. Izuku Midoriya steps out of the Limo and grins at Saya. "H-hi Saya, it's been too long huh?" he says nervously. "You're blushing you know that right?" Saya says. "Ah well you know, me good boy, very busy, don't get to talk to girls often" he replies in a very goofy tone, getting her to giggle a little. _"Man I'm glad I'm still a little wasted, I wouldn't be able to talk so cordially otherwise"_ Izuku thinks to himself.

"You're really pretty when you laugh, you know that?" Izuku asks her rhetorically. "Do you say that to every woman you meet?" "No just you" Izuku replies to her. "Oh stop! Anyway, you gonna butter me up all day or are you going to invite me into that lovely Limo of yours?" She asks, hands on her hips with brow raised.

"Y-Yeah no problem, ladies first" he says. She gets in, and he follows seconds afterward. The Chauffeur closes the door, and then gets in the drivers seat. The limo starts and everybody's off.

The inside is luxurious as expected; Violet leather seats, a small cooler for Drinks and food, and even a pull-down TV. Deku pulls out a bottle of Wine and some Wine glasses. "Would you like some?" Izuku asks Saya. "No thank you Izuku, but thanks for offering" she replies. Izuku pours some for himself and consumes the whole glass in one gulp, spilling some on his shirt.

"Ah… Saya, I might as well say it. I'm not who you think I am. I'm what the mainstream would call a villain" he says, then pushes a small button on the door locking the doors and windows. At this, Saya snorts and bursts out laughing. "You, Izuku Midoriya are a villain?! You're a clumsy dork, and you don't even have a Quirk! Good one!"

At this Izuku just sighs, pulls out his trusty switchblade and shows it on his flat Palm, as it starts floating in the air. He uses his left hand to guide it as more things start floating around, even Saya. "You believe me now?" Izuku asks with a smile. "Yes, now let me down unless you want to be flash frozen!" she yells at him. He lets her down, and she recomposes herself.

"… Why did you hide this from me?" Saya asks, more than a little hurt. "Because I'm a "villain", I had to keep my plans on the down low" Izuku replies. "Besides, my Quirk "Mindwarp" is extremely rare. You don't often see a Telekinetic and Telepath at the same time, so I had to play dumb, or in this case Quirkless" he replies.

"Too what end?! Why deceive me? I wouldn't have told anyone!" Saya exclaims, now clearly angry. "I was waiting for the right time, for the pieces of my plan to come together" "What is this plan of yours Izuku?" "Tear down the current world order, and make a better one of course" he replies as a twisted smirk climbs up his face. Saya is shocked and more than a little impressed, coming to like his true colours almost immediately.

Saya Todoroki had always been attracted to power. Intelligence, strength and Quirks all fascinated her. Her father's power was the only reason she vied for his attention. He wasn't a loving man. He had ignored her no matter how powerful she became and that deeply angered her. She was also disgusted with the way he treated Shouto, her other brothers and sisters who are all powerful in their own right and their poor mother. With his gruesome death, she realized truly how pathetic he was and that she was looking in the wrong places for what she truly wanted.

All of a sudden, Izuku wasn't a goofy, clumsy boy whom she saw as entertainment and just a friend. He was now a powerful, intelligent **man** who knew exactly what he wanted and was willing to take it. A smile climbs up her face as well, and she lies back crossing her slender legs. "So Izuku, please indulge me and tell me what you really do…" she coos in a seductive tone, her icy blue eyes meeting his. "Of Course my lovely Ice flower…" He replies.

 **5 minutes later…**

* * *

They arrive at the Bar, a small rectangular two story building. "Hmm… Quaint" Saya says. "After you milady" he says, opening the door for her. "Thank you" she replies. She walks into a clean, very rustic style bar with a long table with half a dozen stools, several well-cushioned booths, a pool table, dart board, hardwood floors and adjusting warm mood lighting.

Kirogiri is wiping down the Bar's table. Saya nods respectfully as she walks through the bar. Towards the back of the Bar by the last stool is the screen which Sensei communicates with everyone there. "So what, it's just a screen" she says.

" _Oh I can assure you Todoroki Saya, I am far more than a voice behind a screen"_ Sensei says to her. Not shaken in the slightest, Saya says "So you must be the Illustrious Sensei Izuku mentions so much" Saya says. _"Indeed I am. Now I must ask you a question or two as young Midoriya has intentionally left some blanks. What is your Quirk Lady Todoroki?"_

She takes a second to glare Izuku's way as he just grins. "My Quirk is "Blizzard" essentially I can drop the temperature of moisture in the air around me, and turn it to Ice, frost and snow I can then manipulate, like so…" Saya says as a frosty mist is created in her hands as she forms a perfect snowflake out of Ice, which she then tosses at Izuku's head like a shruiken.

She smiles at the yelp of pain from him. "I inherited it from my mother" Saya explains. _"I see then, what is your motivation for joining my and Midoriya's cause?"_ Sensei asks her. "Simple, I want to be on the winning side and I'm tired of hiding who I really am. I was always taught that Heroes always win, my dad- no Endeavour hammered the idea that heroes always win into my skull"

" _Tch, a pathetic myth spread by these inadequate "Heroes" to pacify an even more pathetic public"_ Sensei says with venomous condescension in his tone. _"We may lose, but we have as many victories as losses. At least that was the case until All-Might came into his own… But I plan to change that and turn the odds back in our favour"_ Sensei states.

"And I was always sad that I'd never be able to kill. I mean I can flash freeze just about anything. I'd never be able to unleash my full power… Which is infuriating. Plus I always wondered what it would be like to kill a human being" Saya says dreamily with a smile.

Kirogiri grins at Izuku, as if to say "Nice catch buddy!". Izuku, clutching his bleeding forehead smiles back in response with a thumbs up.

Sensei chuckles darkly in response _"Oh I like you Lady Todoroki, very much so. Join us, and you'll have more than enough opportunities to unleash your full potential and kill as many as you please… within reason of course"_ he replies.

"Well then, I'd love to join this little band you are forming" Saya says with a wicked smile. _"Excellent choice Todoroki Saya! Just one question. You're brother Todoroki Shouto is on the path to being a hero, how would you deal with confronting him if the situation calls for it?"_

Saya shrugs apathetically "Shouta is extremely strong and capable; he can take care of himself. If he's strong enough, he survives. If not, he dies; simple as that".

You can practically envision the grin on Sensei's face. _"Well then, I formally welcome you to the League of Villains Lady Todoroki"_ he says.

" _I will send you my address tomorrow, you will be training with me and my son Midoriya there. You current level is inadequate. Do you have a problem with that Lady Todoroki?"_

"Not at all Sensei; in fact…" Saya says as she forms an icicle between the fingers on her left hand, and tosses it at the Dart board landing just right of the bullseye. "I'm looking forward to it" she finishes with a nasty grin.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **This took longer than it should have, I apologize for that and will try to do better for the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. If you did could please follow, fav, and especially review. Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **GunMaster Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Field Trip Assault part 1

**Deku's Rise**

 **Chapter 3: Field Trip assault part 1**

 **8 months and 3 weeks later, Villain Hideout and Bar**

" _The day has finally come Midoriya and Lady Todoroki, are the preparations complete?"_ Sensei asks them. "Oh yeah everything's all set! Those kids will be no match for us. 13 and Eraserhead are the only significant things at that field trip at Universal studios Japan standing between us and the "Symbol of Peace" himself, All-Might" Deku says with glee as he switches his ties, black to a dark green one.

"And my brother…" Saya mutters to herself. Deku looks at her in concern. Since her training with All for One and Izuku/Deku began 8 and 3 quarter months ago, Saya had been pushed to her breaking point to the point her body couldn't function anymore several times… But the reward had been worth it to her. She was more powerful than ever. Her skills had been sharpened to a fine razor sharp, ice cold blade that could cut any flesh.

Of course she had some blackened veins now, most prominently in her cheeks and wrists. She didn't care, makeup fixes that easily. Her "costume" if you could call it that is a blue leather top with a snowflake in the centre, and white leather pants with blue stripes down the sides. Covering herself is a naval blue overcoat with white fur trim worn delinquent style-draped over the shoulders without arms in the sleeves.

It's held by a white gold chain draped around her neck connecting the collars. Her white hair is now grown halfway down her back flowing freely. She has a pair of functional but still fashionable blue-tinted goggles on her head, resembling wayfarer shades. She's also rocking a pair of white wedge sandals. Finally her lips are painted blue, and her face is even paler than usual due to the makeup she uses to hide the veins.

No, she was a little concerned about Shouta. The golden boy of the Todoroki clan, can use fire AND ice and her little brother. She was worried about him and as such had been watching him closely. She's even talked to him a few times. He knew she was living somewhere else, with a **rich** boyfriend, but that is all he knew.

She was concerned she could actually kill him at this point. She **knew** she was the strongest Ice user in the world, she tested herself against a few ice or snow quirk users over the past few months, and they all died at her hands each time easier than the last. She even beat Sensei's multiple cold quirks. She wanted to avoid that if possible.

"You don't have to go Saya if you don't want to" _"No more time for doubt, I won't even see him"_ she thinks to herself. "No way, today is the day I get to kill a pro hero!" She says with anticipation as she pulls down her goggles over her eyes.

"All righty then…" Deku says as he places a dark green expressionless helmet, save for a section of indents that form what looks like a large grin that are of course painted white. **"Lets do this"** Deku says in a very deep, dark tone through his helmet.

* * *

 **At Universal Studios Japan…**

Deku, Saya, now in her villain guise of Icestorm and Nomu come out first. Nomu is a hulking pitch black-skinned thing with a bird beak, teeth that resemble shards of bone, and empty eyes jutting out of exposed brain matter. He walks beside them hunched over as if in agony.

Not even a second later well over a hundred villains walk through Kurogiri's portal right behind them. **"Hello there, I apologize for the rude intrusion, but we have business with the symbol of peace…"** Deku says to no one in particular, hands in his pockets. Eraserhead immediately orders the students of Class 1-A to fall back and for 13 to protect them.

" **Excuse me! Good sir, if you would please tell me where All-Might is, you have my word I or any my lovely associates here will not harm anyone here"** Deku says politely to Eraserhead. Eraserhead replies by latching onto him with his ribbons "Sorry but I don't take the word of crooks and murderers at face value, not to mention I don't trade anyone's life" he says to Deku's face. Dozens of razor sharp Ice Shards are launched in Eraserhead's direction, forcing him to release Deku. Deku sneers **"How disgustingly predictable. I was hoping an individual such as yourself would be willing to negotiate. Now I will have to slaughter everyone here. Maybe the next heroes will be more reasonable once they learn the price of disappointing me"** Deku says coldly.

" **Black Mist, you know what to do"** "Of course Deku" Kurogiri replies to his boss. Eraserhead puts on his goggles and prepares for battle. Deku **"Oh Boys, it's showtime! Kill everyone here, especially Mr. High and mighty over there"** Deku commands to the dozens of empowered thugs, holding his switchblade out directly in Eraserhead's direction.

Saya sweat drops _"The more powerful the man, the bigger the ego"_ she thinks to herself.

The thugs immediately charge as Black Mist-Kurogiri teleports himself to the entrance to cut off the students' chance of escape. "Now what do we do?" Saya asks Deku. **"Now my lovely snow flower we sit, wait and watch how how all this plays out"** he replies. Saya shrugs her shoulders in response and forms a pair of matching Ice thrones.

" **Hoo! Chilly!"** Deku says as he sits down. "You'll get used to it" she replies with a smile.

They watch as the thugs duke it out with the thin form of Shinzo Aizawa the man known as Eraserhead; and see some of Black Mist's handiwork as students fall into various different parts of the facility thanks to his handiwork.

They watch it go on, and on, and ON… It's becoming apparent that the thugs are just clearly outclassed despite their best efforts. **"Icestorm, it's time to get up and help our poor compatriots-"** Deku tries to say before a rock goes straight through the icy throne and striking him in the back hard enough to knock him forward to the ground.

" **Okay, who threw that at me?! That HURT!"** Deku yells in rage. "Right here chrome Dome!" A tall, red eyed kid with some seriously chapped lips yells at him from behind with a huge grin on his face. He's wearing a dark blue hooded tracksuit with a black Armored vest overtop. Finally he is wearing red combat-styled boots. He also has a pair of bright red gauntlets over his hands and forearms and disturbingly, what looks like a right hand clamped onto his right bicep.

"You just gonna stew all day, or do you wanna fight?" he asks cockily.

 **"Nomu, take care of Eraserhead"** Deku says with a snap of his fingers, Nomu replies with a nod and groan as he saunters off to confront the pro hero. **"Icestorm, with me. This one is ours"** he says. "With pleasure" she replies licking her lips in a anticipation. Ice cold mist circles around her Forearms.

Deku attacks first, ripping pieces of earth from the floor. He flings them at the hooded hero. The hero holds out his hands in front of his face, and the earth harmlessly disintegrates into dust when they make contact with his fingertips. "Sorry, that won't work" he says, not even noticing Icestorm freezing his feet in place. She kicks him upside the head, causing a small gash where her wedge made contact with his temple. He replies by grabbing her arm, and slamming her to the ground back first. He then stomps on her chest, making her gasp. "Just give up, this is embarrassing for you guys" he says.

Deku is not pleased, he pulls out several blades from his suit, and telekinetically tosses them at the tracksuited hero. He disintegrates them just like he did the earth. He reaches down to his ankles and disintegrates the ice around his feet as well. Deku responds by pulling out his switchblade and charging headlong at him. Deku kicks him in the face before he can block, knocking him on his butt. Deku drops to knees and tries to stab him, but the guy in the tracksuit grabs his wrist, and applies pressure with his fingertips. The sleeve crumbles away, then his skin…

Deku drops his knife and screams. He clutches his bleeding and broken wrist and yells **"What the Fuck?! This suit costs a fortune! And you broke my wrist!"** Deku howls in anger. But his tone quickly changes **"Still, it's nice to have a challenge for once, may I ask your name?"**

"Since you asked nicely, name's Tomura Yagi. I'm All-Might's kid, and kicker of your ass!" Tomura exclaims, throwing a haymaker of a punch at Deku, but this time he blocks, clutching Tomura's fist. He then snaps Tomura's forearm with his telekinesis. Tomura tries to stop it by using his other arm to punch Deku in the ribs, but it was too late. With a sickening crack its Tomura's turn to howl in agony. He doesn't get long to even yell as he's slammed in the side of the head by Icestorm who has shaped a circular Mace of ice on her right fist.

The impact is so hard it shatters the ice and knocks Tomura to the ground. He's somehow still conscious, and tries to get up, only to have Icestorm kick him hard in the side. He gasps in pain.

Deku and Icestorm stand over him as he coughs and he bleeds from the wounds on his face. **"That was a nice hit Tomura Yagi. It's not very often I meet an opponent who doesn't immediately drop when they confront me. However, I cannot let you live. No one hurts my Ice Flower!"** He says in anger, pulling out yet another knife and stabbing him in the side eliciting another pained, choking gasp from Tomura.

" **Not too mention no doubt you'll become a real pain if you get even better. So I apologize, but this is the end for you. I promise you it will be quick"** Deku says as he makes Tomura float in front of him.

He prepares to snap his neck when all of a sudden Tomura drops back to the ground. Deku soon realizes why. Despite being badly beaten by Nomu, Eraserhead had still managed to glare at Deku, cancelling out his quirk.

 **"Eraserhead you sly dog! Even when clearly beaten you still defend your students! I respect that. But it also annoys me"** Deku says. Nomu brutally slams Eraserhead's face into the ground. He turns back around and says to Tomura **"Now where were we Tommy? Can I call you Tommy? Anyway, time to die now Tommy…"** he says, preparing to snap his neck once more.

However he is interrupted again… this time by a booming voice that echoes throughout the building. "Do not worry children… FOR I AM HERE!" It's All-Might in all his hulking muscular glory.

Deku couldn't be happier **"Finally the man of the hour has arrived!"** Deku exclaims in glee.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out.**

 **I hope you like it. As always guys and gals read, fav, follow and review if you wish. It really helps.**

 **You rock!**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Field Trip Assault part 2

**Deku's Rise Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Field Trip Assault part 2**

* * *

All-Might, a very tall, chiseled man with wild blonde hair and intense blue eyes. dressed in a dress shirt, blue tie, yellow and black-striped dress pants and shined black dress shoes glares at Deku. Instead of his trademark grin, he has an angry scowl on his face. He points at Deku and yells angrily "YOU! You are responsible for this?!"

Deku chuckles in reply **"He-heh. Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you All-Might! My name is Deku!"** then his thugs charge at All-Might, Deku telekinetically throws huge stones at him, and Icestorm unleashes a flurry of razor-sharp icicles at him.

At the end of it all All-Might is down the steps, thugs unconscious all over the place. His face is a little dirty. He rips out the icicles "Is that all you have villain?" he asks. **"Far from it!"** he says gleefully. He snaps his fingers **"Oh Nomu… I have a new toy for you! Tear All-Might to shreds!"**

The black monster opens its mouth wide and shrieks, his voice sounding like a disturbing combination of bear's roar and pained tortured human screams. He then charges at All Might, the monsters fists colliding with the fists of the No. 1 hero.

As this is happening, something wraps around Deku's Neck, and pulls him in for a leaping kick straight in the upper back. "What the hell?-" Icestorm asks before her Vision is obscured by a pair of purple balls stuck to her goggles and someone grabs her by the neck causing her to fall right along with them.

Deku tries to get up, but is stomped on and a long tongue is wrapped his neck. "Dat's for Tomura you slime!" an angry feminine voice says into his ear.

The one who blinded Icestorm, a small teen in a purple costume and strange circular hair is giving her a brutal beating as he blubbers, angry tears flowing with every punch to her face. "M-MONSTER!" he screams as he punches her face over and over again.

She forms a thin layer of Ice in each Palm, and then claps her hands against the purple midgets' head hard, knocking him out. "Mineta!" the girl screams. That's all the distraction Deku needs. He leans back, and lets gravity do the work. He falls on her, and then pulls the knife from the unconscious Tomura and slices her tongue with it. She screams as she releases him. "M-my tongue! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deku leaps up and looks her in the eyes as she gets up. She's a thin girl dressed in a green and black-striped diving suit. Long black hair tied in a knot at her waist, large brown eyes and light skin. She's wearing a strange helmet on her head that makes her look like she's wearing half of a Frogs' face. **"You're kinda cute in a strange way, could I have the pleasure of learning your name?"** Deku asks.

The girl spits out blood and grimaces. "Not a chance creep" is her reply. **"That is quite the nasty tongue you got there!"** Deku says as he picks her up and slams her on the ground several times before tossing her onto a nearby stone. He walks up to her as she gasps for air amongst her pain.

He gets on one knee and tips his head as he shows his knife. **"How would you feel if I cut it down to size?"** He asks her with eager anticipation in his voice. Her eyes widen in fear.

Icestorm finally freezes the orbs obscuring her vision and crushes them like eggshells. She wipes the blood from her mouth, clutches her fists and screams in rage. "I can't believe a little piece of shit like you managed to get to my face!" she rants in anger as she kicks his unconscious form. "However you won't live to touch anyone ever again you little purple bitch!" she says in glee and with a twisted smile on her face as she forms a spear of Ice in her hands and prepares to stab him like a knife through ham.

However both are interrupted by an explosion that sends Deku flying and Icestorm having her arms and legs frozen in place.

"Get. The Fuck. AWAY FROM ASUI!" a spiky blonde haired boy in a black and orange costume with grenade-shaped gauntlets and domino mask yells at the top of his lungs in rage as Deku lands in the water.

"Why don't you try picking on someone who can actually fight back?" A half white-haired/red-haired boy with half his body incased in Ice, a red eye on the incased side and dressed in a white jumpsuit says to Icestorm as he traps her in Ice.

" _Fuck, Shouto why did it have to be you?!"_ Saya thinks sadly to herself. "You guys are so not manly!" a very well-muscled teen clad in black pants, a large red belt and a strange mask says as he cracks his knuckles.

Deku trudges out of the water. His eyes widen, and his stomach twists in anger and hate. His fists clench as he recognizes the blonde kid even through his mask and costume. _"Katsuki Bakugou… Kacchan. Seems Sensei was correct. So you decided to study to be a hero despite what you did… Not once I'm done with you"_ he thinks as he watches him help the strange frog girl, Asui apparently, up.

" **Hey Blondie!"** Deku calls out to Bakugou. "What do want you twisted fuck?" he asks. **"I hate that face of yours… I think I'll** _ **tear it to shreds!"**_ Deku screams as he throws a massive tidal wave of water at Bakugou and everyone else. He sets Icestorm free while Bakugou, the red musclehead and Asui are thrown back by the Water. Shouta managed to protect himself by freezing his feet in place.

Asui finally mercifully passes out from her wounds. "You piece of shit, I'm gonna Kill you!" Bakugou screams as he charges at Deku, using his explosions as jets to propel himself forward. **"Oh** _ **puh-lease"**_ Deku replies condescendingly as he pulls out a platinum plated Ruger SR-45, and fires two shots into Bakugou's right arms' grenade gauntlet detonating it.

The explosion envelopes a wide area, sending the Red hero and Shouta flying. Icestorm shielded herself with an Ice wall. Bakugou lands half-way across the central amphitheatre, his arm completely destroyed taking part of his shoulder with it. Part of his face burnt and his blood everywhere.. Shouta got launched… somewhere. He's out of Deku and Icestorm's sight. The guy in Red is only one of two people left standing that can actually do anything, and All-Might is still busy fighting with Nomu.

"You... you bastards!" The Kid screams as he rises to his feet and walks towards them. He hardens his skin to the consistency and durability of Granite. "Try fighting someone who can actually see you coming!" He yells, entering an offensive stance.

"So, you want him?" Icestorm asks. **"No, he isn't worth my time. You can have him"** Deku replies with a dismissive wave. "Sounds good. I still have some anger to work out" she says to him, forming a rapier made of Ice in her right hand. Deku walks off, leaving Icestorm to duel the red-haired hero.

Icestorm makes the first move, going straight for the chest, but even her super hard Ice breaks. She immediately forms a shield of Ice to block a hard punch from him. She responds with a high kick to his chin and then backflips out of his range. He goes after her immediately, going for punches to her body, but she side-steps the muscular young man, and forms a pistol made of Ice and blasts him in the side of the head.

It doesn't kill him due to his hardened skin, but it does knock him to the ground. "Your good boy, but your still an amateur" Icestorm says coldly as she curb-stomps the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Deku applauds her **"Excellent showing as always my lovely Ice Flower"**. As she is about to reply, Nomu is launched right at her by one of All-Might's signature "Detroit Smashes". Luckily Kurogiri is able to appear in time and send Nomu through his portal back to home base. Her eyes are still wide. "Thanks very much Black Mist. I would've been paste!" She exclaims clearly shaken.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Icestorm" is Black Mist's reply. Deku is already facing All-Might and pounding him with knives and stones. All-Might has taken up a defensive stance, blocking everything coming his way. But the barrage is clearly getting to him; he is sweating profusely and a dribble of blood escapes his clenched teeth. **"You were my hero once All-Might. And I still respect you. But you stand in the way of my greatness and my new world. And so you have to die"** Deku says to him in a somber tone.

" _Shit, I cannot keep this up much longer… I have to take the offensive. No one else can!"_ All-Might thinks to myself. Deku launches a large piece of earth at his head, intending it to be the final blow. **"I will miss you, goodbye symbol of peace"** he says as he does so.

All-Might grabs it instead. Deku's eyes widen in shock. "This is the end for you Villains! WASHINGTON FASTBALL!" he screams as he tosses it right at Deku. _"Oh fuck.."_ He thinks as he desperately tries to put up a psychic barrier against the Medicine ball-sized piece of clay. But it breaks through, slamming into his stomach, sending him flying.

"Deku!" Icestorm screams in horror. "You Bastard! I'm going to kill you right here and now!" she yells, forming a bow in her hands and unleashing a massive Ice arrow at the no. 1 hero. However before it can make contact it is shattered. "What the hell?!" She screams in surprise and then is shot through her left hand and right shin, causing her to double over in pain and shock. Black Mist shields her from the rest of the bullets.

The rest of the Yuuei faculty have arrived. They have lost despite everything.

Deku runs hunched over in agony to where Black Mist is and leaps into his portal, a portion of his helmet destroyed revealing his left eye and he is coughing profusely. Before 13 can Suck up Black Mist with his black holes they escape back to the bar without a word.

* * *

 **Back at the Bar…**

Both Izuku and Saya land hard on the floor. Saya is whimpering in pain on the hardwood floor and Izuku is coughing and hacking up a storm. A woman with shoulder-length green hair tied back in a bun wearing a woman's business suit, green heels and a pair of oversized Jackie O style sunglasses on her head runs up to him and helps him to his feet.

Her green eyes are wide with worry. "Izuku, are you okay?" **"M-mom?!"** he exclaims in surprise. "Yes, mommy's here" **"Help me '** **cough' with this 'ack' damn helmet please"** Izuku says. She immediately releases the clamps on the helmet, the thing coming off with a soft "kisssh" noise.

Half a cup of blood pours out of the helmet. He coughs again, spattering blood all over his mother, finally collapsing into her arms. "S-sorry I 'gasp' got hurt so bad… I underestimated him…" he says before he passes out. Tears form in her eyes "Kurogiri, what the hell are you doing standing here like a dolt?! Call Shaman, NOW!" she commands at him clearly upset. "Of course Lady Midoriya!" he says, rushing to the bars' phone and dialling the number of the Villain Alliances' healer.

" _Young Midoriya-"_ Sensei tries to say before he is interrupted by his wife. "What Happened?!" she screams at the monitor as it flares to life. _"I-Inko?! What are you doing here? I thought you were supervising the labs…"_ "I'll be the one asking the goddamn questions Akashi! What is my son doing passed out and leaking blood all over the place?! And why is Nomu lying stone dead after going through the fucking walls?!" she shrieks enraged at him through her tears. _"Uh u-um well…"_ he stammers in nervousness, not expecting to have to explain himself to her.

Shaman arrives not even two minutes later. Shaman is a petite Japanese woman with a half shaved head, the other side is shoulder-length straight dark blue hair. She's dressed in a red leather tank, black leather pants and black platform boots. Her left arm is covered in tattoos. She smiles evilly at the sight of the fallen Izuku and Saya.

"Oh my, what lovely injuries I get to treat-" she tries to say gleefully, but is grabbed by the neck by a shadowy clawed hand and is strangled. "Do not speak, just treat my son and his girlfriend. _Do you understand?"_ Inko says extremely angry her eyes taking on a brighter tint, almost glowing and black cracks running down the side of her left cheek. "Ack' y-yes lady Inko!" Shaman exclaims, and is released and starts gasping. She picks up Izuku and Kurogiri retrieves Saya and they dart out of the room not wanting to be around the enraged matriarch any longer.

"Now explain to me, what happened, NOW AKASHI!" she yells impatiently. _"Sigh… we worked out a plan to ambush All-Might-"_ "You sent my son to attack the most power hero on the planet?!" Inko screams indignantly. She is now shaking in rage. _"Yes… it was a good plan though, it is not my fault-"_

"IT IS COMPLETELY YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU DAMNED FOOL! ALL-MIGHT NEARLY KILLED IZUKU!" Inko screams again and slices apart an entire table with her shadowed hand and tosses chairs all over the place with her rattled mind. "I will get the full explanation from Izuku when he is recovered" she states trying to calm herself.

"All-Might will pay for this, I will personally tear his throat out!" Inko says, looking down at her shadowed clawed hands. "But for now… Akashi, my dear husband _you need to be punished for your stupidity!"_ Inko says darkly as she uses her shadow hands to open a circular portal.

She walks though it, and then agonizing screams and blubbering cries for mercy can be heard through the monitor…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Okay guys, as always read and review if you wish. Any and all opinions are appreciated. Fav/Follow as well.**

 **The next chapter will be split between Bakugou and Tomura and the Villain Alliance and Inko.**

 **GunMaster out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Pieces

**Deku's Rise**

 **Chapter 5: Falling Pieces**

 **3 Days after the field trip attack, Yuuei High School teachers' lounge…**

* * *

"This is bad pardners, really bad" Snipe, a hero dressed in cowboy attire, gas mask and a cowboy hat with a large silver buckle with a black S etched into it, says in dismay, head in his hands. "First Endeavour, now this, terrific" Midnight, a woman hero dressed in an S&M costume hisses angrily as she takes off her glasses and sets them on the table clutches her temples with her left hand in exasperation.

"It could've been far worse…" Ectoplasm, a tall hero in a white cape and skull like mask says. "We're downright lucky no one died given all the awful injuries". "Speaking of those, how are the students doing?" All-Might asks Recovery Girl, a short elderly woman with thick glasses and dressed in Nurse attire with a lab coat overtops.

"Katsuki Bakugou, Tomura Yagi and Tseyu Asui are still bedridden for the time being. All three of course suffered massive trauma… I did all I could, but Bakugou will have to do without his right arm. I can heal wounds, broken bones, even ruptured organs, but I cannot regrow lost limbs and can't do much concerning nerves or brain damage" she states.

"Speaking of, Asui and Bakugou keep on slipping in and out of consciousness… the phantom pain they feel is overwhelming. Also Shouto Todoroki and Enjiro Kirishima will be dealing with vertigo-like symptoms for a significant amount of time." Recovery Girl says to them sadly. "Tomura could be out of bed within the next day or so, so that's good, and Mineta came out relatively unharmed".

"How is Aizawa?" Present Mic asks, concerned for his colleague and long-time friend. Recovery girl frowns. "Out of everyone his injuries were extremely extensive, and he is right now dealing with crippling pain. I would recommend he be given paid leave for at least a month" she states.

"As well as 13, but that goes without saying, he got torn in half! If he wasn't partially intangible he'd be dead!" "Also needless to say but Bakugou and Asui shouldn't be participating in the upcoming sports festival" Recovery girl continues. "Obviously" Midnight snarks.

"But we have much bigger problems…" Blood King, a red clad, fanged, and silver-haired man with a wrap-around visor over his eyes says as he turns a on a screen revealing images of Deku and Icestorm. "These two are the leaders. They are smart, ambitious, very powerful and unusually working together towards an unknown common goal… that almost never happens" Blood king states, scratching his head.

The principal, real name Nedzu a large white furred super intelligent mouse in a suit with a scar over his right eye states. "Have we already checked their Quirks for Identification?" he asks. "Yes, there is only one known individual with Telekinesis in Japan… Takumi Tenjirrou aka the hero Mindblaster, ranked No. 6. But Mindblaster's power is not comparable to this Deku individual.

Takumi's Quirk is blue-level, while this Deku character's Quirk strength is a clear level Black. Not to mention the proportions are all wrong. Takumi is twice Deku's size and he simply can't afford a suit like he was wearing, none of us can accept for you Principal" All-Might says.

"I can't afford Gucci" The Principal states disappointed. "What about the Woman, the one that calls herself Icestorm?" "Well there were 16 matches, three of them members of the Todoroki family. The mother Sakura Todoroki two of her daughters… Fuyumi aged 24" All-Might say as he switches the image to Fuyumi, a young woman with silver hair, pale skin, glasses and dark blue eyes.

"And Saya Todoroki aged 17" he continues switching to Saya's school picture. "Sakura is out, even though she has been released from her institution, this woman's legs are an inch longer without her heels, and her bust size is larger than Sakura's. That leaves Fuyumi and Saya" All-Might finishes.

"How can we be sure it's one of the Todoroki's?" Cementoss, a strange hero with a stone slab-like head and body asks. "I believe it's pretty obvious. All the abuse those two witnessed, and then the revelations about just how much of a bastard Endeavor was… it would push anyone over the edge. Not to mention Fuyumi left Osaka university unable to take the bullying from her fellow students, and Saya quit Shinkestu High as well for likely the same reasons, it all fits" Power Loader, a brown-haired hero clad in powered armor that looks like it was built from his namesake states with absolute certainty. "Plus she fights like Enji somewhat. You could sense the icy detachment and sense of superiority as she fought" Midnight says, looking at the footage.

"What, you know this from experience Nemuri?" Power Loader teases with his trademark predatory grin. Midnight glares at him "Fuck off Wide Load, you know I do". A few snickers spread through the lounge. "Okay *snirk* that's quite enough, Nemuri probably gets enough of that while she's ON the clock" All-Might say.

"Thank you" Midnight replies, arms crossed still glaring at Power Loader. "Can someone please tell me what the hell that thing was?" Midnight points to the dark muscular thing with exposed brains and a bird beak in shorts beating the ever-loving hell out of Eraserhead in the security footage. "I don't know, but whatever it was it hurt Eraser bad and it took me 300 hits to put it down" All-Might say. Shock and silence reverberates throughout the room.

*300* hits… from All-Might. No.1 hero, the best of the best. If it took that many All-Might punches to bring that monstrosity down, every other teacher knew they would've had zero chance. "H-how is that possible?" Blood King stammers out. "I can answer that. I talked to Shouta earlier questioning him about it all, he mentioned that thing used multiple Quirks, that's how it beat him so bad" Present Mic replies with a small tremble. "Multiple Quirks?! That shouldn't be possible" Ectoplasm says. "So partners, what are we dealing with... some Mad Science, maybe someone who can give Quirks to others?" Snipe questions.

"We need to find out and the faster the better" The Principal says. "And we need to find out how they knew about the field trip in the first place to ambush us" he continues. "Shouta also mentioned later, just before this meeting in fact they had obtained one of our scheduling pamphlets for teachers somehow" Present Mic says.

"How would they-? Of course when the reporters rushed the doors a few days ago. They would've had ample opportunity to sneak in the building and snatch one in the chaos" The Principal says with a facepalm. "This is my entire fault I never should have become a teacher here, and all I did was paint a target on everyone's back" All-Might say sadly with a sniffle. The Principal pats him on the back "It's not your fault, how could we have known there was such a well-organized group of villains and thugs out there? We all thought such groups had been stamped out" The Principal says comfortably to them.

"So pardners, what do we do know?" Snipe asks, twirling his revolver in his right hand. "What we can, increase security during the sports festival and afterward" The principal says. "We should also change the lessons up a bit; these villains are not going to away. We need to prepare the students for the pro hero life much earlier" Ectoplasm says.

"That is an excellent suggestion Ectoplasm. Midnight, you will be new head teacher of Class 1-A in Shouta Aizawa's stead for the time being. This meeting is now adjourned!" The Principal says. The teachers all get up and walk away.

 _"This has to be the work of All for One somehow, but how the hell did he survive 5 years ago? I guess I'll have to watch more closely. Tomura, Katsuki, and my students I will make you ready for the coming storm, I will not fail you again"_ All-Might thinks to himself as he leaves the teachers' lounge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… in a back alley in Osaka…**

Shira Tanaka, a slightly chubby tall teenaged boy dressed in a academy uniform and has red scaled dragon-like wings attached to his back is taking a shortcut home from school when all of a sudden he crumples to the ground unconscious. A thin, glasses clad moustached man with a goatee dressed in a button-up shirt, with a blazer overtop and dress pants and shoes approaches the unconscious Shira and kneels down beside him.

He pulls out his iPhone and makes a call "Hey Deku, I knocked out the guy just like you paid me for, red dragon-wings right? Okay just making sure, yeah I'll bring him to Lady Inko's lab right away" he says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his revolver which doubles as a lighter. He hangs up, and looks down at Shira with pity "I don't what you did to make an enemy out of Deku, but you'll regret it shortly".

He picks up Shira and nearly avoids poking his eye out when he does. "Damn kid, you must have the appetite of a dragon cause you are heavy" he says to himself with a grunt. "Good thing I get well-paid" he says as he walks away towards his car, Shira over his shoulder as it's just down the alley.

* * *

 **One 20 minute drive later…**

The man pulls up to a decrepit-looking abandoned warehouse and shuts down his car, gets out and pulls out Shira from the backseat throwing him over his shoulder. He opens a rusty door, walking through the place until he comes to an aged-looking elevator. He pushes the "down" button on the control panel. He enter and it creaks and even vibrates a little on the way down.

When it stops and the door opens, the man walks out with Shira in hand into a brightly lit, very clean laboratory with the exception of a combination of horrid smells of various chemicals, antiseptics and even decaying flesh and spoiled bodily fluids.

There are several human-sized tanks filled with clear fluid, some containing some horrifically mutated creatures that used to be people. Inko is waiting for him. She is dressed in a green turtleneck, black yoga-style pants with pockets, and a off-white lab coat with Green heels.

Her arms are crossed. "Took you long enough Giran" she says condescendingly to him. "You try hunting down a student with wings and taking him alive sometime, it ain't easy" he says as he puts Shira down on a nearby gurney and pulls out another Cigarette.

"You light that garbage in this lab…" Inko says in a far too cheery tone and grin that's far more teeth than happiness as black, silky shadow envelopes her right hand forming a overstretched hand with long razor sharp fingers, which she uses an extended pinkie to slice the cigarette into tiny pieces without harming his face to empathize her point. "And you'll be thinner than sashimi once I'm done with you" she ends with as the shadow melts away, leaving her right hand free once again.

Giran just looks at her blankly "whatever, here's the guy Deku asked for, oh and the other stuff you ordered should be arriving shortly" he says and walks away. "Thank you" she replies cheerily as she grabs the gurney as she pulls out a syringe filled with glowing blue liquid, rolls up his right sleeve, and gently plunges the syringe into his veins.

"You will be _magnificent_ once I'm done with you" Inko says. "A more stable, less derelict mind should take better to the procedure" she says to herself as she pushes the gurney over to a large circular, tube-like tank. The glow has spread through the vessels and veins in his body. She forms her long shadow hands again to cut away Shira's clothing, and open the top of the tank.

Inko flips a switch, and a mask connected to an oxygen hose as well as a few other clear cables slide out of the She twists the lid open on the tank, and softens her long fingers and extends her shadow arms to lift him up and gently place him in the tank. She quickly closes the lid, seals it and pushes a blue button on the control panel. The mask wraps itself around his face, and the cables embed themselves on Shira's arms, legs and torso.

She stands just above the control panel, and pulls down a yellow lever starting the procedure in earnest. A clear violet fluid flows through the left tubes, and pinkish fluid through the other. The changes in his body are made apparent almost immediately. His muscles start to convulse as they rip and tear on the inside as they grow larger and rapidly heal themselves.

His bones break as they lengthen and expand, causing him to grow in height along with his muscles bulking up. His skin is stretched as far as it can go and all his fat is absorbed my his expanding body.

Finally the very pigment of his skin changes from a pale white to a firery red, matching his wings.

The procedure is over in minutes. "No over-blackening, his skull did not crack open, and his Face didn't contort. I just may have finally done it… my masterpiece, the first true Chimera!" Inko says in triumph as she claps gleefully with a genuinely happy grin on her face.

She immediately pulls out her phone. "Izuku, I believe I succeeded. Our Chimera has been born! He might take some convincing, but I'll leave that job to you. I'll be working on another project in the meantime" Inko says, then hangs up a minute later after listening to his reply.

She puts it back into her pocket and walks toward a nearby counter. There is a silver case waiting for her. She opens it to reveal several different types of green and white fabrics along with many underlays. She smirks in satisfaction. She closes it, picks it up and goes to the elevator. Within minutes she is gone.

That leaves the newly "born" Shira waiting for his former acquaintance to release him.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 **I apologize this took so damned long. I have been sick a lot lately. Again.**

 **For those of you wondering I'm still working on my other stuff, and I hope to release one or two new chapters by the new year. Wish me luck guys. And the Katsuki/Tomura portion that I promised will be the next chapter.**

 **Please read and review. I love you guys.**

 **GunMaster out!**


End file.
